


Taking My Fandom To Work

by el_gilliath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tending bar ain't always easy, especially not when you work with Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Not So Perfect Co-Worker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of one shots. The assignement was 'Take Your Fandom with you to Work'. I decided to rise to the challenge, so I took my fandom to work as bartenders. At a gay bar. Enjoy!

Merlin loves being a bartender. He meets new people every day, he can flirt as much as he wants too without it ever meaning anything, and most people are genuinly happy to see him.

What Merlin does not like is being felt up all the time, sour people who think tending a bar is easy as a breeze and bad tippers. The salary he gets is not that good, and tippers mostly makes his income.

Luckily for Merlin, he's a very good looking guy with beautiful blue eyes, ears you just want to nibble on for hours on end and the most perfect kissable lips. Who works in the most succesful gay bar in London.

Unfortunately for Merlin, Arthur Pendragon works in the same bar. And while Merlin has beautiful blue eyes, ears you just want to nibble on for hours on end and the most perfect kissable lips, Arthur has the most perfect everything. He's gorgeous, he has perfect blonde hair, an ass to die for, a smile to die ever harder for, and chest hair. Okay, so Merlin has chest hair too but he does not have such a well defined chest and rock hard abs (No, Merlin did not sneak a peek when Arthur was changing, thank you very much). And it pisses him off, because Arthur is so his type but he gets all the good tippers. And he's straight. Which pisses him off even more, because if he could tap that ass _just once_ , he would be the happiest man alive. But of course Arthur is straight. Which sucks. No pun intended.

"Merlin! Would you get your ass over here and do your job? The bar needs cleaning, alchohol needs pouring and my glass is empty!"

"Arthur! I am not your manservant you royal prat, so stop ordering me around!"

"Ooo, testy" Arthur says with a laugh, the customers around the bar swooning in delight, even the lesbians. Merlin swoons too, just not as visible as everyone else. But when Arthur smiles like that, all he wants is to get down on his knees and suck him. All pun intended.


	2. That Lucky First Kiss

On Wednesdays, the club hosts quiz nights and while Arthur enjoys them, Merlin does not. Every Wednesday Arthur makes him tend the bar alone while he reads the quiz questions and generally flirts with everything that moves. But not. With. Merlin. Merlin he just orders around, as usual. And while Merlin hopes that Arthur would flirt and smile like that at him, he knows Arthur is straight and only does it because he knows the regulars love it, and the regulars are who makes people come to their bar. They are the reason the get their paychecks. Not that Merlin or Arthur doesn't drag in their fair share of customers themselves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to quiz night! I'll be your drop dead gorgeous host Arthur, and tending the bar is Merlin, my manservant."

Merlin just glares at him. He's far to used to Arthur calling him his manservant, and while it's annoying, Merlin just calls him a prat in return and he shuts up about it for three minutes. Before he starts all over again.

"The quiz will be starting in exactly one hour. Until then, grab your partners or the person nearest, have a drink and have a snog!" Arthur says, to big cheers from the crowd as he places down the microphone and joins Merlin behind the bar. Merlin secretly wishes that Arthur will take his own suggestion and snog him, but he knows that on't happen. Why straight people are allowed to be so sexy he will never know.

"You going to take your own suggestion and snog Merlin, Arthur? Since he's nearest you and all" one of their regulars ask, and Merlin can't help but wonder if he's a telepath. Arthur on the other hand smirks at the regular while tapping beer.

"Would that make you happy?

"Seeing you and Merlin snog? Hell yes"

Arthur's smirk widens as he looks at Merlin. And though Merlin has dreamt of Arthur kissing him, he never dreamt of it happening at work. But he wants it. So when Arthur's lips press against his own, he's 2% prepared, 8 % surprised and 90% exstatic. The kiss doesn't last very long, but Merlin's lips tingle when Arthur pulls away. And all he wants is to do it again. And again. And again.


	3. Escaping Ain't Always Easy

Saturday is usually a busy day for Merlin. The club is full, there's always people at the bar who wants drinks, drinks and more drinks, and there's always drunk customers to dodge so his ass won't be black and blue come morning from all the pinching when he's clearing tables.

But every third weekend he has the Saturday off. And this is one of those Saturdays. Which is why he's sitting in front of the bar with his best friend Will, watching Arthur, Gwen and Morgana work. While being hit on. Though Merlin can flirt with the best of them, he's not looking for a one night stand, which this guy just can't seem to understand. Will tried to help, but he's ogling Morgana's boobs, which doesn't help Merlin much since the guy will not. Back. Off. No matter how much Merlin tries. And believe me, he has tried, and is still trying. But one of the things you get used to when tending in a bar is that people will hit on you, though most people have the good graces to back off when they realize it's not working. But there are those selective few who just can't take a hint. That's when you get a friend too help you. Which is why Merlin has been trying to get Arthur to help. But he's content with laughing at Merlin's predicament, and isn't paying much attention to Merlin's signals of distress.

"Come on, I know you want to go home with me. I'll show you the best time you've ever had with a bloke, I swear!" (1)

Merlin closes his eyes and sighs. He's tired of getting hit on. It's been to long since he's got laid, and his dick really wants to just go home with this guy. But his heart only wants Arthur. And his heart always wins. Which he's apologized to his dick for too many times to count. But in the midst of his thinking, his suitor has decided that Merlin is just being stubborn and really wants to go home with him for a night of hot smexing. Which is why he's being dragged after him.

"What are you doing?" he cries out, a bit of panic in his voice, as this guy is obviously stronger than him.

"We're going to my place. I've had enough of your teasing"

"What? Teasing? I don't want to go home with you!"

At this point Merlin is struggling so hard that the guy stops and pulls him flush against his chest.

"Stop lying. You've been teasing me with your flirting and your smiles all night long"

And it's true, Merlin has been flirting and smiling all night long. With Arthur.

"I haven't!"

"Bull! Now let's go!"

"No!"

"Yes

"I said-!"

"I believe he said no"

Never in his life had Merlin been happier to see Arthur. He tears the other guy's arms off of Merlin and tugs him into his own. And while Merlin is miffed at being shielded like some child, he can't help but feel how good Arthur's (ripped) chest feels against his back.

"Besides, Merlin is taken and it's certainly not by you" Arthur says so close to his ear, while one of his hands slides slowly down his front, the other holding a firm grip on his hip. Merlin's eyes slide shut, and he tilts his head when he feels Arthur's tongue dragging, caressing, down his neck. And all thoughts about the other guy are lost to the wind, as his dick starts to harden. Then Arthur's hands and tongue is gone, and Merlin makes a noise of protest before he remembers where he is. And that Arthur is straight. **FUCK!**

"He's gone now Merlin. Try not to get yourself dragged off like a girl next time" Arthur says before he turns and walks back to the bar. All Merlin thinks is that he needs a drink, bad! Thank god he's already in a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I've actually had this line been used on me. I laughed a whole month from this line, and the guy blushed every time he saw me after that, due to his good friend filming him while saying this line and showing it too him the next day.


	4. Views of Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, and possibly last, chapter from Arthur's POV

On Sunday's after closing Merlin and the others that work in the club always celebrates the ending of the week with beers and drinks, since the club is closed on Mondays. Merlin loves these nights, because everyone of his closest friends are there and he can put the moves on Arthur as much as he wants, because he (and everyone else) is usually so drunk by the end of the night that noone cares what he does.

But this night is different. Merlin is shit drunk and flirting like he always is but Arthur is sober because of a business meeting, and for once knows exactly how Merlin acts towards him every single Sunday. He finds it intriguing to say the least, and wonders exactly how much of Merlin's behaviour he's forgotten from the other Sundays.

"Do you act this way towards me every single Sunday, Merlin?" Arthur asks him, watching Merlin smile widely at him and look at him with adoring eyes, something he's never seen before as Merlin usually glares at him when he's sober.

"Yupp! Only you're usually to drunk to notice me flirting with you!"

Arthur can only smile at him, he's too amusing for words when he's drunk. And cute too, but he won't tell him that. At least not right now.

Despite what everyone thinks, Arthur knows that Merlin is in love with him. He's known for a long time, ever since Merlin started his tentative flirting with him, and has followed his crush with great interest since what started out small has grown into a pretty large thing. He's not trying to be cruel with the teasing and the flirting back, but rather trying too figure out if he can return the feelings. Cause there is one thing Merlin is right about, Arthur is straight. Being with a guy has never crossed his mind, but being with Merlin has. Not that Merlin isn't a guy, but if there was ever a guy he could be with, it would be Merlin.

"Arthur, could you please take Merlin home? The taxi line is miles long by now so it would take ages to get a taxi for him" Gwen says, her speech a bit slurred by alchohol, just like everyone else in the club besides himself, Gwaine, and Morgana.

"Of course Gwen. Do you want me to take you and Morgana home as well?"

"No thank you, Gwaine has already offered so we're fine"

Arthur smiles at her and nods as she moves towards Morgana, before looking at Merlin.

"You want to go home now Merlin?" he asks, smiling gently as Merlin's ears turn bright red.

"Yeah, okay" Merlin answers and gets to his feet, albeit a bit wobbly. Arthur is quick to rise and take a hold of his arm, just in case he decides to take a nosedive in his drunkenness. And as they walk outside to his car, he's happy he did considering Merlin is the clumsiest person on Earth.

They spend the drive in silence, due to Merlin falling asleep, and Arthur can't help but wonder how it would be to build a life with Merlin. And more important, if he could build a life with Merlin. Not because of the sex, Arthur is pretty sure they could work that out. But they do work together, and though Merlin doesn't know this, Arthur is actually his boss, considering he bought the club 5 years ago. It's a well kept secret, Morgana is the only one that knows, and Arthur wants it too stay that way. Besides, it gives him the small right to call Merlin his manservant, which he totally would be if they where their namesakes and lived in ancient Camelot. But they don't so the club will have to do. After all, it is called Club Camelot.


	5. The Dream of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE! Something that can be seen as dub-con appears in this chapter! It's not as the resipient does not mind but it is not discussed and should therefore be warned for.
> 
> Also, hello! Long time, no see for this story, duuuuude.

”Merlin. I’m not gay. I’m not like you; I’ve never been with a man. I’ve never thought about it, I’ve never wanted it. For my entire life there has only been women and I’ve never been an easy man to be with. But if there ever were anyone I would try this with, it would be you. If there ever was anyone that could tolerate being with me, it would be you”

in that moment, Merlin falls even harder. Arthur is straight, has always seen himself as straight, but willing to throw that all away for Merlin. And in that moment, he wants to throw Arthur down on the floor, strip them both of all their clothes and impale himself on Arthur’s cock, but he refrains from doing so. Instead he curls his hand around Arthur’s neck and pulls his head down to kiss him. He keeps the kiss light at first, just a bare touch of lips against lips that feels so very good, but looses control soon enough, kissing him harder and opening his mouth at the first tentative touch of Arthur’s tongue against his lips, tangling together as soon as their tongues touch. It’s the most erotic kiss Merlin has ever had, made so much better by the fact that this is Arthur he is kissing. The man he has had a crush on for so very, very long. He feels himself start to harden, and as he lies down on the couch and pulls Arthur on top of himself he feels the same beginning of a hard-on against his from Arthur. And the longer they kiss, the harder both of them get against each other.

“You’re hard,” he whispers in-between kisses, pulling Arthur minutely closer with his hands, curling his legs around Arthur’s.  
“I know,” is the answer he gets as Arthur starts grinding their cocks together, softly at first and then harder. Merlin can only lie there and take it, months without sex making the experience with Arthur so much better, the pleasure that much better, the situation that much hotter. So when Arthur separates their lips and moves down to kiss his neck, he starts moaning, feeling the rush of orgasm tingle through his body. He grinds up against Arthur, and clutches him closer. 

And just when he’s about to come, he wakes up to find himself rubbing his cock against someone’s ass, his hand clutched tightly on someone’s hip. And though he knows it’s wrong, the rush is so heady that he doesn’t stop.

“That feel good there, Merlin?”

The shock of hearing Arthur’s voice stops him cold, but the rush is already spilling over and he comes with a loud groan, his hand clutching what he now knows to be Arthur’s hip tighter. The dream is an old favourite of his, one that always makes him come, but the embarrassment of having it with Arthur there, not to mention rubbing against him without any type of consent is enough to make Merlin shoot out of bed, full body blush and a blue, come-filled boxer the only thing he’s wearing, as he looks down at Arthur who is still lying on his side on Merlin’s lovely bed. Arthur just looks at him over his shoulder and says in a **very** smug voice; “You begged me to stay”, with a large grin on his face before he gets out of bed and walks through the open bathroom door, closing it behind him.

Which is when Merlin(and little-Merlin) notices that Arthur is only wearing tight, black boxer briefs. And though Merlin tries to conjure the most gruesome of pictures in his mind, his cock is understandably set on Arthur’s gorgeous body in only those briefs and gives a mighty twitch of interest. So instead of embarrassing himself further, he flops belly down onto his bed just as Arthur comes out of the bathroom, still in nothing but the briefs of doom.

“Did I say anything?” Merlin asks quietly as Arthur picks up his pants from the floor by the bed and starts putting them on. Arthur doesn’t say anything as he finishes putting on his pants and then shirt, and Merlin can feel his heart sinking. He has clearly said something about his feelings, and now Arthur is disgusted with him. It’s one thing to work in a gay bar, but to have a member of the same sex have feeling for you is completely different. He feels the tears pushing in his fear of loosing Arthur as both friend, co-worker and in every other way, and closes his eyes. If he’s going to loose Arthur, he wants to remember an Arthur that didn’t hate him.

“Merlin…”

When the bed dips he opens his eyes again to find Arthur’s face right next to his, his beautiful blue eyes looking into his, a smile on his face.

“You said all the right things”

The kiss that is pressed to his lips is just on the side of perfect, so soft and sweet that it takes Merlin’s breath away, his eyes closing instantly as he presses back against the lips on his.

The kiss doesn’t last long, and as Arthur pulls away he finds himself unwilling to open his eyes, wanting to stay in that moment just a while longer.

“I have to go, my flight leaves in a few hours. We’ll talk when I get back, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Merlin answers as Arthur’s footsteps leads him out of the bedroom, through the living room and out the front door to Merlin’s flat. When he opens his eyes again a few minutes later, he’s alone. And hopeful.


End file.
